In the Time Of Dragons
by Joyful Graveyard
Summary: Takeru wasn't prepared to meet the princess. Then again, he wasn't sure that the princess was ready to meet him, either. A medieval AU. Rated T for physical abuse.


**'Lo, all. I deeply apologize for my absence from the site. I've had some serious personal stuff going on, and someone's heavy critique of something I wrote had pushed me away from continuing my authoring. That, in combination with my entrance into and subsequent exit from an RP blog, has pushed me back quite a bit. I may delete my previous stories, but if I find the inspiration, I may decide to continue them. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

**-JG**

The sandy-haired peasant paused in his work to wipe the sweat from his brow, looking to the evening sky. In a few moments, he would be called inside, and the servants would eat a meager dinner, before they were sent off to bed. Before he and his brother would tell each other stories, legends of heroes and werewolves and angels and devils, all with a different ending than the last.

They were, of course, only fiction, but Takeru enjoyed the act of telling and hearing the stories almost as much as the content of the story itself. _After all_, the boy mused as he returned to his work, _fiction is almost always better than reality. _

He continued to toil in the unforgiving sun, the hope of a mediocre dinner motivating him to work on. The princess would be coming soon, the master had said, to personally investigate the state of the crop and the workers harvesting it. They were to present only the finest crop, and if asked about their working condition, they were to only speak the finest praises of their owner. The servants would, of course; it was as fictional as Takeru's night stories, but if they revealed the true state of their suffering, who would listen? _Surely not the princess, one who lived in a castle, far away from any sort of misfortune. Those who know no misfortune will recognize no misfortune, _Takeru's mind supplied scathingly, and Takeru had to agree. The princess would do nothing to assist, and the punishment would be severe. There was no point in speaking the truth.

All of these thoughts ceased the minute he heard the call. He gathered up what corn he had harvested throughout the unnaturally hot day and began his long trek back to the master's house. Though he was kind, Takeru had a sense of justice that would often get him into trouble with the ones 'supervising' the servants. He attempted many times to speak out against their constant mistreatment of their charges, and as a punishment he was sent far into the corn fields, and would be tasked with picking an impossible amount of corn. And if he didn't reach their quota…

_Well,_ Takeru thought miserably as he finally reached the house, _this happens._ An emotionless "Takeru Takaishi, sire" came from his mouth as he placed the five buckets of corn on the ground in front of the surveyor. The elder man inspected the five buckets thoroughly, before "tutt"ing to himself and smirking.

"The infamous Takeru Takaishi," he drawled. "Maybe you should stop focusing on the 'rights' you have and start focusing on corn-picking, hm?" The patronizing tone the surveyor took with him ignited a fire of discontent in the young man. _Who was this man, to patronize him for wanting to be free?_ "You know the consequences for underperformance, Takaishi. Fifty lashings and no dinner. Perhaps one day you'll finally realize how wrong you are…" The smirk widened, before the surveyor pushed him aside, inspecting the next person's crop.

—-

His back seared in pain as the final lash came down, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The punisher knew him too well, knew every scar that traced his back, every muscle that could be torn, every nerve that could be ignited. He exploited each and every one of those advantages this time, but he still couldn't make the servant scream. Takeru was stronger than that. And as the punisher untied the knots around Takeru's hands, his eyes turned sinister and the four words he dreaded each day became a reality once again.

"See you tomorrow, _boy_…"

Takeru wasted no time in leaving, heading straight for his room. He had memorized the layout of the master's house many years prior, and could easily provide the quickest routes to any particular place. It was a necessary bit of knowledge, especially with the way people would go out of their way to inconvenience him.

His journey back to his room, however, was interrupted. Another call, this one used to marshal the servants outside, pierced through the hallway, echoing off the walls. The young man's head cocked in confusion, even as he tiredly altered his course to the front yard. Was he going to _ever_ get the respite he deserved?

His internal musings ended, however, when he noticed the ornate carriage only a stone's throw away from the edge of the master's property. As the servants began to create the all-too-familiar formation, Takeru found his place. Front and center, the same as it has been for many months… Ever since he had been sentenced to the farthest part of the cornfield, he and his elder brother had been forced to stand at the very front. His brother nudged him. "Takeru, what d'you think we're lining up for? Did you start preaching to the kitchen staff again?" His familiar relaxed voice caused Takeru to crack a hesitant smirk, despite the continuously terrible situation he found himself in on a daily basis.

"I am not entirely sure, Yamato. It seems a bit different, however… Don't we usually marshal in the morning? This night rousing is… Odd…" His musings stopped short as his gaze returned to the carriage. _Ornate, fine horses… Who…? No, the princess was not supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning, was she? _The kingdom was built upon order, it would not be good publicity for the princess to do something so off-schedule and-

"Servants, bow to our Light-Bringer, Princess Hikari."

Apparently he was wrong…

He prostrated himself, as commanded, as the lady exited the vehicle, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. He knew the minute he raised his eyes, he would be greeted with punishment. When he heard her voice, however, delicate and soft, he couldn't help but raise his eyes, to view the source of such a fine voice…

"Rise, please. I am uncomfortable with such formalities. And was the title completely necessary? I am your princess, but I am no superhuman…" The delicate voice originated from…

_Wow._

A modest pink dress climbed up from crystal slippers, reaching just under the Princess's shoulders. A necklace hung, studded with pearls, and chestnut-brown hair fell on either side of her face, framing its cream-colored complexion flawlessly. Her ruby eyes scanned the crowd as they all rose, all kindness and compassion and beauty, and they rested on each and every worker, starting from the back and smiling benignly the entire time.

_How can one woman be so stunning?_ Takeru was struck dumb by the appearance of this beautiful young lady, and nearly missed the question directed at him when she finally caught his eye. Yamato nudged him again. "Brother, she asked you a question."

His face blanched as he shook himself to attention. That would be more lashings… But it filled with color once more when he realized just _who_ he had embarassed himself in front of. "I apologize, ma'am, I- I'm not entirely sure what came over me. Please excuse my inatentiveness, it won't happen again-"

He was interrupted by the sound of bells. Little tinkling bells, coming from… Oh, wait, the Princess was giggling. At him. Right. If it were possible, his cheeks colored even further as she calmed herself and began to speak.

"No, no, don't apologize. You're forgiven, don't worry!" Although she had calmed, the smile never left her face. Takeru was glad for that- _stop_, he warned himself, _and listen_.

"I merely inquired your opinion regarding the living and working conditions here. Are you well? Emotionally _and_ physically?"

_No,_ Takeru's mind screamed. _No, I'm not __remotely __well here._ But he merely plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Well, ma'am, it's certainly difficult work, but I still have my brother." The surveyors watching over them weren't the most intelligent of the flock, this he knew. He only hoped that the princess was as intelligent as she was kind, and would pick up on the verbal cues.

Her eyes lost a touch of brightness, but her smile remained the same. "Well, I am sure the people here are only working you as hard as you are able. It is good to hear that there is such a strong brotherly bond between you two, as well. My brother might be able to learn a few things from the two of you." Her fingers twitched slightly, forming two symbol_s. Talk Later._ He nodded imperceptibly, impressed. The master was mute, so every worker was forced to learn basic hand symbols in order to communicate. As she moved away to speak to another servant, Takeru began to think.

She was good. Not only had she done her research before coming, she also seemed to care equally for the state of the servants and recognized the fact that they, as persons of her kingdom, had experiences, be them good or bad. And she _wanted_ to hear about them. How strange.

As the master returned with the brightest, most vibrantly yellow pieces of corn picked(Takeru looked closer; _Hey, that was my third bucket_) and presented them to the princess, Yamato got his attention by clearing his throat quietly. "Well, Takeru, it certainly seems our esteemed princess has an interest in you. Wonder if she's looking for a light in her own life, hm?" His grin was subtle, but it was clearly present to his brother.

And the intention was clear as well. Takeru's face colored again. "Don't- Shut up, Yamato," He growled under his breath.

"Oh, don't shut up, dear brother? You know me so well. Why, I believe that Princess Hikari will want to know you even _better_, Takeru." If it was possible, Yamato's grin became even more teasing. "If I wasn't mistaken, she took an interest in _you_, personally-"

The red was spreading to the roots of his hair now. "Yamato. Shut. _UP._" Luckily, Yamato decided to leave it be with a Cheshire grin and a nudge to the ribs as the Princess came back to the front.

She slowly made her way back to the center, keeping her eyes off Takeru. Slightly hurt(though he knew he had no right to be), Takeru avoided her eyes as well, staring at the ground in front of him until a pair of crystal slippers entered his field of vision. He allowed his gaze to flick up to her eyes, which were staring intently at him. Her eyes then flicked down to her hands, and he followed her gaze to see her forming another sign.

_Stables._

He looked back up to see her smiling at him softly. He blushed slightly, but held her gaze, his intense cobalt eyes returning the stare. Then he smiled as well, and mouthed _sounds good_. The Princess nodded and motioned for the carriage. As it came up behind her, she curtsied and the command came out for them to bow before her once again. However, the Princess rolled her eyes and spoke in a commanding voice, "Stand up! I will not have my subjects sniveling before me. Show pride in your royalty!" Takeru was shocked; this broke the status quo, to say the absolute _least_. However, he eventually stood with the rest of them, and watched as she curtsied once more and turned to the open carriage.

The Princess placed one foot on the footstool, but as she took hold of the side with her hand and brought her other foot up, the seemingly secure footstool betrayed her, the rotting wood snapping under her feet. She let out a soft cry of surprise as she fell backwards, Takeru moving forwards, arms outstretched, ready to catch her-

And she landed, hitting his chest, and he reacted, staggering back slightly as he planted his feet in the ground. They stayed like that for only a fraction of a second, Hikari jumping out of his arms and turning around, apologizing, and… _Was that red in her cheeks?_ He only smiled weakly at her, heat filling his cheeks as well, and replied that it really was no problem, he was happy to help.

She nodded, and the red he thought he saw was suddenly no longer there. His hand clasped hers as she climbed shakily into her ride.

"Thank you," she murmured demurely after he helped her into the carriage. His hand stayed on her arm a second more than was necessary and she held his unwavering gaze before blushing and looking away.

"Get back, boy," a man in the carriage spat out, shoving Takeru back in line with the other servants. The young man looked on with mild apprehension as the elder closed the door to the carriage, and it rode off into the night.

Yamato couldn't help it. "Oh, Takeru, have you got it _bad._"

His face became a tomato. "Yamato. SHUT. _UP." _

—

Takeru padded silently away from the master's house and toward the stables. Yamato had drifted off and he had been able to easily pick the lock of the door. The real challenge was the hallways; one could never tell when a patrol would round the corner. However, after a few close calls involving a suit of armor, a patrol and a closet, Takeru was able to make it outside the building.

Now, it was easy. And as he reached the stables and vaulted himself in through the crack in the roof, he considered letting the master know that there was a ridiculously large hole in the ceiling. After a moment, he dismissed the idea and took in his surroundings.

There, sitting on a bale of hay, was the Princess of their kingdom. The necklace was gone, as well as the formal dress, replacing it instead with peasant wear. _Clever girl,_ he admitted mentally, before realizing that he was staring. His face coloring for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, he let his eyes leave hers and search for another bale of hay to sit on.

"You _could _always use the one directly across from me, Sir Takeru. I placed it there in anticipation of your arrival, and it would be a shame for my efforts to go to waste." Though still formal, the Princess's voice was considerably more relaxed, and there was more than a touch of humor within. Takeru colored _again_ and plopped unceremoniously into the bale directly across from his disguised ruler.

"I apologize for the foolish behavior, Your Highness. I am not usually so… Idiotic." _Get it together, Takeru. The most beautiful woman you have ever seen, and your __ruler__, is seated in front of you. Get. It. _ _TOGETHER. _

A giggle from the Princess. "It is not a problem whatsoever. I find it rather charming, to be quite honest." The smile left her face, though there was still a trace of that kind humor in her eyes. "And I must ask you not to address me like that. This _is _a secret meeting for a reason." Her lips upturned as Takeru's face blanched.

"I apologize, Your- Erm, ma'am-" _Shit. What should I call her? How should I address the fucking PRINCESS if she doesn't want to be addressed as such?!_

Her soft voice interrupted. "You can call me Kari, if you'd like. All of my, erm… 'Friends' do." Her voice grew slightly somber, before her eyes refocused. "Takeru, you told me that life was difficult. _How_ difficult do you have it?" It was like a complete personality shift; one minute, she was the friendly and humorous person who he could almost consider a new friend, and the next, she was an inquisitive and concerned princess, honestly attempting to look out for her kingdom and all the people in it.

It was amazing, really.

Takeru shifted away from that train of thought, and began to speak about his life at the master's house.

"I was doomed to work here even before I could remember my own name. My parents were both servants to the same man, and they worked very hard, asking very little for themselves in exchange. However, as the master began to demand more and more from my father while my mother was pregnant with me. My father was overworked, and one day he was unable to continue. They left him in the fields to die." Kari's breath hitched at that, and Takeru almost stopped, but she motioned for him to keep going. "And I was born… As soon as I was able to walk, I began to learn the trade. My mother began to work again, leaving me and my brother alone. Unfortunately, she was not mentally sound whatsoever… One day, while my mother was working, she found the skeleton of my father. The sight drove her mad, and she killed herself. Or, at least, that was what I was told." He shook his head slowly, and didn't allow himself to meet her eyes. "From then on, I… Grew up. Yamato and I- that's my brother- we worked in the fields together. I would make mistakes, and for my mistakes, I would be whipped. I began to stand up against the whippings, if only so I would be able to sleep in peace for one night. They did not allow me anything. Instead, they began to take. I would be sent out to the edge of the cornfield, where there is very little corn to pick, and would task me with bringing back seven buckets of corn each day. The most I have ever been able to collect has been five." He brought his eyes up to hers, allowing her to see all the pain he had hidden for so long. "Fifty lashes, every day, for three years." She was on the verge of tears. "No dinner for three years." A solitary tear fell. "I spend little to no time with my brother anymore. I'm forced into solitude, and I'm going _insane_. Please, Kari. _Please._ I can only handle this for so long, and I feel like my time is running out…" He trailed off as a tear found its way down his cheek, and then another. Soon, he was sobbing, his tears tracking quietly down his face as Kari hugged him, her hands soothingly tracing circles along his back.

"Takeru…" She closed her eyes to prevent any more tears of her own from falling. "Takeru, I _will_ talk to the king. Things _will_ change for you. Stay strong. You will not have to endure this for much longer. I promise."

As she soothed him, Takeru's sobs began to quiet, his tears drying. A muffled "Thank you" reached the Princess's ears and she smiled, before squeezing him tightly and releasing him.

As she returned to the bale of hay she called her seat, pondering the warmth in her chest she herself had gained from the contact, she smiled kindly at Takeru. "Is there anything I can do right now to cheer you up?"

Takeru returned the smile, weak as it was, and replied, "When I came back from the lashings… When Yamato came back from dinner, we would tell stories of beautiful lands, and of dragons, and angels… Would you like to do that?"

Hikari leaned forward, an honest interest in her eye, as she said without a trace of doubt, "Takeru, I would _love_ that."

Takeru's smile became more genuine as he wiped his eyes. "Okay," he began, his voice strengthening and his eyes intense, "Once upon a time, there were a pair of angels…"

And as Takeru regaled the Princess with a story of angels and devils and dragons and wolves, somewhere above the Earthly plane, a pair of angels were staring down at them. One wielded a holy staff, the other a holy bow. And as Takeru's story began to unfold, their faces broke into soft smiles. _Tell us a story, Takeru. With your silver tongue and your vibrant mind, tell us a story that will transcend all of time._

_-_**And that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed. If you'd like, you can leave a review of the story in the box below.  
**

**-JG**


End file.
